Smiles
by Triangulum
Summary: Smiles. "She owns me, lock, stock and soul." A collection of Jasper/Alice oneshots, centered on their happiness, how he makes her smile, and vice versa. Ratings vary by chapter. T to be safe. Enjoy!
1. Shopping and Reading

**A/N This is just going to be a small collection of Jasper/Alice one shots, centered around how they make each other smile. Enjoy!**

Alice smiled brightly, bouncing into the room she shared with Jasper. Jasper glanced up from his book, eyebrows raised. She looked at the title.

"You've read that one already," she offered.

"You've gone shopping already," he countered playfully. "That doesn't mean it isn't going to happen again though."

Alice stuck her tongue out delicately. She crawled onto the bed, coming to rest with her head on Jasper's chest. He closed his book and moved his hands up to absentmindedly play with her hair. She snaked her arms around him and sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She didn't bother to lie, he'd be able to tell anyways.

"Bella won't let me plan her a wedding," Alice pouted. Jasper laughed, pulling her impossibly closer.

"You're surprised?" he asked. "Some little fortune teller."

"No, I'm not surprised," she grumbled, frowning. He smoothed a finger between her eyebrows.

"Don't scowl, you might get wrinkles" he teased. She giggled and rolled over until she was on top of him.

"You can always make me smile," she said.

"I know," he replied. "I'm particularly proud of that."

"Oh really," Alice asked. She leaned down, licking the line of his neck, biting lightly where, if he were human, his pulse would be. She grinned as the breath he didn't need caught in his throat and his hands tightened on her waist. Jasper pulled his face up, looking into her eyes from an inch away.

"And I'm particularly proud of that," she whispered, still grinning.

"Mmm," he answered. He leaned up to her. "But I win." He moved his lips under hers, until they brushed when he spoke. "Because you're still smiling."


	2. In 40 Minutes

**A/N A new chapter in only what, 24, 48 hours? Probably a new record for me. Read and review. I know it's short.**

Jasper glanced at Alice, and once again failed to hide his amusement. Alice sat criss-cross on the couch, hands clamped tightly over her ears. Not that it helped much. Jasper had given up trying to pry them loose, it wasn't happening.

"How much longer are you going to sit like that?" he asked conversationally. He knew she could hear him. That's the downside of having badass super human hearing, you could hear everything, even things you desperately want to block out. Things like…

"Rosalie and Emmett will be done in 40 minutes," she said testily.

"We could just leave," Jasper offered.

"No," Alice said firmly. "I won't be kicked out of my own house."

"We both know," he said, getting up and kneeling in front of her, "that the only reason they bother you so much is that you can only see when they're about to do this half of the time."

She brought her hands down from her ears and crossed her arms in front of her.

"They're so…sporadic! They randomly decide, out of nowhere, to run upstairs and have sex! They'll be in the middle of talking about anything from a chemistry test to a water buffalo and all the sudden they need to have sex immediately! I only get a few seconds warning! They only plan it half the time," she said, pouting.

"Well," Jasper said slowly. "We could…" Alice's eyes glazed over as she saw what he wanted, then slid back into focus. She uncrossed her limbs and threw herself around Jasper, laughing.

40 minutes later, as one loud session ended, a serene silence filled the house. Rosalie and Emmett were lounging lazily in their room, enjoying the quiet respite. Then, their heads jerked to the side as a loud, unmistakable thumping started from Alice and Jasper's room.

Alice looked down at Jasper's naked form beneath her. They then heard, clearly, from down the hall, Rosalie's yell of "Damn it Alice! Couldn't you wait for any other time?"

Alice and Jasper's eyes were connected, a smile spreading over their lips a split second before they met.


	3. Fitting In

**A/N Sorry, real life took over. This is really short, but I have a longer baseball one coming up next.**

Jasper frowned, moodily. He and Alice had just found the Cullens, and she was fitting in wonderfully. As of yet, Jasper wasn't feeling quite as accepted. Sure, he was welcome, and he knew there was no ill will felt by any of them. But he could feel the difference in their affection for Alice versus him. They were warming up to her quickly. He wasn't sure why that bothered him, it just did.

Alice walked in and Jasper felt the joy radiating off of her. Her happiness was like warm sound waves around him, even though he knew that made no sense. Jasper basked in that and wrapped himself in it, soaking up her contentment. Alice noticed and raised her eyebrows. She stared at him for a few seconds, before closing the distance between them, wrapping her arms around him.

"I know it's a change," she murmured into his chest. "But you will find happiness here, I know you will."

Jasper buried his face in her hair, reveling in the scent of her. "Of course you know," he said, squeezing her small frame to him. "I can feel your exuberance at being here. That means more to me than anything else could." Alice frowned slightly.

"Are you unhappy here?" she asked, looking up at me. He smiled lightly at her.

"You're happy," he said, kissing her forehead. "It comes off of you like light from the sun." He kissed her nose. "How could I not be happy?" He kissed her chin. She smiled, but he could still see the shadow of a frown on her delicate face. He sighed and pressed him forehead to hers. "I see you happy. What else is there?"

Alice pressed her lips together for a moment before she spoke. "Do you know what I see?" she asked him. She didn't wait for a response, she knew he was listening. Just like he always listened to her. "I see all of us in a clearing. We're playing baseball in a thunderstorm. We're winning." Jasper smiled at that. She knew he loved baseball.

"I see us at school." She played his hands. "We're walking among them, your control is so strong." She saw his face turn to doubt as she ran her fingers over his jaw. "You've never doubted me before, Jasper. Don't start now." He pressed his face into her hand.

"What else do you see?" he asked, absorbing her blithe hope.

"I see you," she said. "And me. Nothing, as far ahead as I can see, is more constant than you and me."


	4. Baseball

**A/N Hallelujah for small breaks.**

Alice bounded down the stairs, dragging Jasper by the hand. Her face was bright with elation and Jasper's eyes held that spark of excitement. The entire Cullen family stood in the living room, dressed in their sports best. Alice had gone shopping the day before for new gear for everyone. She had seen the storm coming and had jumped up, joyous. It was the first time in over six months that they'd be able to play baseball and Alice wanted to mark the occasion.

She'd bought them all tight baseball pants, which Emmett wore with a grimace. He'd made one comment about the clingy feeling, only to have Rosalie whack him in the shoulder. He hadn't complained again. Everyone's outfit was a different style but they all were in the same basic color scheme and all vaguely the same design.

Jasper's gaze darted around the room, taking in their excitement at their favorite hobby. His eyes landed on Alice, who was practically jumping out of her skin in anticipation. Her eyes slid out of focus for a split second before the corners of her mouth pulled up in a smile.

"It's starting. We're set for at least two hours," she said, dragging Jasper to the door. "Let's go!"

The run to the clearing was intriguing to Jasper. It was peaceful for him, yet the myriad of others' emotions, anticipation, happiness and excitement, created a strange sensation. He blocked everything out but the woods, Alice next to him and the feel of her hand in his.

They divided into teams quickly, Alice, Jasper and Edward on one team, with Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie on the other. Esme was the umpire as usual.

Jasper stepped up to the plate, twisting his hands expertly around the grip on the bat. Emmett, Carlisle and Rosalie exchanged worried glances, unsure of Jasper's intent. As usual. Emmett rocketed a pitch towards Jasper. Jasper could feel Alice's excitement peak the millisecond the ball left Emmett's hand, cluing him in that she had seen him making a great play.

He swung the bat easily to hit the speeding ball. The resulting crack let loose the ball, flying over their heads. Jasper dashed off, touching each base in his rotation. His foot connected with home plate a split second before Rosalie came at him with the ball. She bristled, stomping off in anger.

Jasper grinned, trailing his fingers across Alice's hand as she walked past him to the plate. She sent him one of her cryptic smiles that, if he were a human with blood pressure issues, would have caused him to drop dead on the spot. The rest of the game battled on, run after run, out after out.

Finally, it was the bottom of the ninth and Jasper was up again. They were tied, which just figured. He couldn't rely on Alice's emotions anymore; Emmett was changing his mind very quickly on what pitch he was going to use, making Alice see different outcomes every half a second. He blocked out the roller coaster of disappointment to exuberance and back again.

He heard her gasp in realization a second before Emmett threw the ball, but he didn't have time to open himself to her emotions before Emmett's wicked curveball was bearing down on him. He swung only a little late, sending the ball careening to the left. Carlisle darted to the ball, but by the time he picked it up, Jasper had easily rounded the bases. Alice grinned, throwing her arm easily around his waist as he wrapped one around her shoulders.

"I love it when we play together," she said, cheerfully. "We win a lot."

"You wouldn't have if the ball wouldn't have failed," Rosalie muttered darkly. She took the lump and shreds of what used to be the baseball out of her pocket. Now it was nothing but ripped pieces of material, chunks of the core and dangling pieces of red string. Rosalie dumped the remains of the ball into a metal bucket at her feet, which held the decimated remnants of the 16 other balls they had destroyed during the game.

"It doesn't bother you when Emmett ruins the ball," Jasper teased, smirking. Rosalie frowned, but Emmett laughed. Alice bumped her hip against his. "You knew that was going to happen," he stated as they walked away, Alice practically skipping, hand in hand.

"Of course I did," she said, grin plastered across her face, teasing. "I know everything."


	5. Cheery

**A/N This one is little darker than the others. I am in a frustrating writing rut. Oh, and spell check isn't working on this stupid program.**

Alice was always in a good mood. She was always so aware of how lucky she was to belong to the Cullen family that she never felt any lingering unhappiness. The fact that Jasper was almost always at her side was just another reason to always be happy. She couldn't imagine life without him. Jasper's love and unconditional support made it nearly impossible for her to be gloomy for long. However, sometimes there were just those moods.

Jasper had been out on a hunting trip with Edward and Emmett for the weekend, while Alice, Esme and Rosalie had spent some quality time together. Carlisle had been needed at the hospital, so he didn't hunt with the boys and didn't end up spending much time at home with the girls.

At first, Rosalie, Esme and Alice were having a good time. Alice took them to her favorite little shops, and to some larger ones, thoroughly enjoying the group shopping trip. Usually when they went out, Alice had to always be dragged out of the stores when Esme and Rosalie wanted to go. But today, Esme and Rosalie were all for the lengthy, girlie shopping trip. They all felt a little lonely when the guys were away. Rosalie was used to spending all the time she wants with Emmett, and Esme was feeling the loss without much time with her husband or any of her sons.

Alice was feeling the loss stronger than either of them though. She had been feeling strange for the last few days. Jasper had sensed it before he left. He'd even offered to stay, knowing something wasn't quite right with Alice.

"I don't have to go, Alice," Jasper had said. He'd walked into their bedroom, immediately feeling Alice's myriad of emotions. He frowned minutely, remembering only a few other times in the entirety of their relationship that he had felt her so conflicted.

"No," Alice said quickly, smiling. "No, you need to go. It is good for you to be with Emmett and Edward. Believe me, Esme, Rosalie and I will be fine. We will be shopping all weekend." Jasper felt Alice's burst of excitement and joy at the prospect, knowing that she would be free to shop with her sister and mother for as long as she wanted. He hesitated, wary, unsure of if Alice actually wanted him to go. Alice smiled.

"Jasper, really, it'll be fine. I wouldn't tell you to go if I didn't want you to," Alice assured him. Alice's cheery mood for the rest of the day convinced Jasper that he had just been imagining things earlier, that Alice was fine. He'd reluctantly left with Emmett and Edward, feeling Alice's jubilation his entire way out. What he didn't know was whether or not Alice was pushing the happiness his way.

Alice had been away from Jasper before. Not for long, but little weekend trips weren't that unusual. Normally though, she wasn't having an emotional barrage. Sometimes this just happened. Alice was a generally happy person. She saw the bright side of their amazing life and was always happy to spend another day with Jasper.

Sometimes though, like everyone, she hit a rut. After a day of shopping and a fake lunch at a café with Esme and Rosalie, Alice and the two women with her returned home. Rosalie and Esme looked up, startled, when Alice just left her bags by the door and went up to her room. They exchanged a glance and shrugged.

Alice sat on the bed she shared with Jasper. No sleeping actually took place in it, but that was beside the point. Alice liked the bed. Just because they didn't sleep didn't mean that they didn't get tired and feel the need to rest and relax sometimes. The bed also made her feel normal. Normal people had a bed. Normal people spent time with their husbands in said beds. Alice lay back, sinking into the scent of Jasper all around her, all over the sheets and bedspread.

She closed her eyes. She normally wasn't this melancholy. She knew how good she had it, little semantics like being a monster and creature of legend didn't normally bother her. It still didn't, but she still wasn't completely happy.

Humans seemed to normally go through one questions at some point in their life; what is the meaning of life? Alice didn't bother with trivial things like that; she knew the meaning of life. The point of life is to live. All life was about was living. But sometimes she didn't know how to live. What was she supposed to do? What do you do when your life is forever? How do you live? What are you supposed to do? She sometimes sat in the house while Jasper was away, contemplating what to do.

Humans, except for most trust fund babies, got jobs in order to save enough money to live comfortably, keep working, and hopefully retire and relax for the rest of their lives. Alice often wondered why they did it. Knowing the exact course of their life, and what they were striving for? She wouldn't be able to stand it. So she searched for ways to amuse herself. She couldn't get a job, working that closely with humans probably wouldn't be a fun challenge like it was for Carlisle. Plus, she would never be able to stay away from Jasper for that long.

The longer she contemplated what she was supposed to do for the rest of eternity, the more depressed she became. She sank into a blank, vaguely hopeless mood. What was the point? Nothing was going to change. Their kind wasn't going to be able to mingle with the humans. Even if they all decided to become vegetarians, the humans would never accept them. There would be a bloodbath, people on both sides would die. Alice sank farther into the bed, desperation and hopelessness washing over her. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

What she got for her effort was the scent of Jasper. He was everywhere, all over the sheets, the bedspread, the pillows. The books on the side of their bed even smelled of him. She rolled onto her stomach and breathed in until her lungs were full to the brim of oxygen she didn't need. Jasper filled her, consuming every ounce of her and leaving nothing to the doubt that was trying to worm its way into her heart.

Jasper was the reason. Because every new day with Jasper was completely different from the last. Because Jasper was the one who always made her sure she was worth something. Jasper who made life exciting. She felt her characteristic Alice-spirit slowly seep back into her, chasing away the depressing thoughts that periodically assailed her. She smiled into the pillow, breathing him in. She had been so distracted by her thoughts that she hadn't foreseen Jasper coming bursting through their bedroom door. She looked up, surprised.

"Jasper…are you all right? Nothing happened did it?" she asked, alarmed that she hadn't seen any of this.

"Yes, everything is fine don't worry," he assured her. He came and cupped her jaw with his hand. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips before looking into her eyes from an inch away. "I know you said you were ok…but I know better. I know you Alice, what's wrong?" He ran his hand along her jaw line. "Talk to me, Alice," he murmured.

Alice leaned into his hand before answering. "Nothing is wrong," she said, smiling at his scowl. "I'm serious this time. I was thinking about why we bother. Why we live since there is no real purpose."

Jasper's face showed his shock. "Alice…" he said. He had no idea how to respond. Luckily, she didn't need him to.

"Life is about living, about experiencing. And I can think of no better way to do that then by experiencing everything I can with you," Alice told him. Jasper placed his hands on each side of her face.

"Nothing," he said, "would make me happier, than spending the rest of my existence, experiencing everything in this world that there is to experience with you."

Alice's bright smile sent shards of joy through Jasper. "Jasper, everything in my life is better because of you. I'm glad I saw you in that diner."


	6. Happy Drunk

**A/N Just having some random Jasper/Alice inspiration, let me know what you think. I'm really, really not a fan of Breaking Dawn, but this is set after that. Volturi have come and gone. I really like this chapter.**

**Infectious**

Bella's happiness was infectious. As in, triple times swine flu infectious. Even Rosalie found it hard to be moody when Bella and Nessie were around. Nessie filled the motherly void Rosalie had, which made her nicer to Bella. Bella cheered everyone up, simply by being. Her inexplicable joy had an interesting effect on Jasper. On Nessie's first birthday, the Cullens, led by Alice, had thrown her a ridiculously extravagant birthday party. Bella was smiling the entire time.

Alice looked up, surprised, as Jasper stood up suddenly and staggered out of the living room. She wasn't sure what to think, she knew having Charlie over wasn't always great for him. Jasper's self control had become amazingly strong in the last few months, as he'd wrapped Bella's strength of conviction around himself. She hadn't seen him attacking anyone… She glanced at Edward. He was barely holding back laughter. She raised an eyebrow and he just shook his head. He laughed again, lifting up his daughter.

Alice followed the sound of Jasper moving around in their room. She sat in the door, eyes wide, taking in the scene in front of her. Jasper was sitting on the ground, legs straight in front of him, goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Jasper?" Alice asked. He giggled. Jasper _giggled. _ "Jasper?" Alice asked again, her voice tinged with laughter.

"Yeaaaaah?" he asked. He laughed ridiculously and flopped backwards onto the floor. He rolled on the carpet for a bit before moving his arms and legs. "Alice, I'm making a carpet angel! You know, like a snow angel! Hahahaha!"

He sat up, pulling Alice down to the carpet with him. She collapsed next to him, laughing as he gleefully bounced up onto all fours. Alice was fairly certain that she hadn't seen him smile this goofy in all the years they had been together. He bounced onto the bed, then flew over to the window sill, jumping agilely onto their dresser, then swung to the doorframe of the adjoining bathroom, hanging by his fingertips to the top of the doorframe, knees pulled tight against his chest. He swung back and forth, grinning.

Alice walked up to him, careful to avoid his swinging legs. He leaped to her, chasing her around the room while he giggled. She laughed, jumping across the room to stand on their bed. Jasper jumped up next to her, gathering her in his arms. He pulled them down to the bed. He sat, bouncing up and down like a four year old on a hotel bed. He giggled again, which turned into him laughing uproariously and collapsing backwards onto the bed, still twitching with laughter. Alice laid next to him.

"Husband, you're drunk," she said laughing.

"Since we can't drink alcohol, that's not entirely accurate," he said cheerily, head lolling to the side. Alice laughed again.

"Ok, so not drunk in the traditional sense," she said. "You're happy drunk. You are drunk on Bella's happiness."

"I know!" he said, and collapsed into another fit of giggles. "It's everywhere! She's so happy all the time, it makes me so happy!" He smiled lazily. "But today, it's her super happiness, plus Charlie's, Edward's, everyone's! Even Rosalie's happy and that, by the way, feels really funny…"

Alice rolled over onto him, forehead to forehead. "You are perfect," she said laughing.

"I like this," he said, chuckling. "It's like…intoxicating. I had to get away from the party or we'd be getting some pretty strange looks from Charlie…and Esme and Carlisle and Emmett and Rosalie and –"

"I get it," Alice interrupted, laughing. "The family." Alice's love radiating towards him sent his emotional-drunkenness over the edge.

"Emmett wouldn't let me live it down either," he said, after recovering from another laughing fit. "Let's do something!" Jasper yelled suddenly, bounding to the middle of the room. "Let's go somewhere. Let's go to Vegas!"

"Sure Jasper," Alice laughed. "The sparkly husband and wife wouldn't make anything look suspicious in the Nevada sun."

"Oooh," Jasper said, nodding. "Good, you're smart. You're my smart wife." He exploded again, laughter wracking his frame. Alice crouched next to him and started laughing too. His laughter fed her joy, feeding her amusement, which he felt and sent him into more giggling. Ten minutes later, Alice and Jasper were still sitting cross legged on their bedroom floor, hands held, leaning into each other. They were just about to get a hold of themselves when they heard Edward's laugh at them from the living room. Laughter really was infectious.


	7. What We Own

**A/N Sigh. So my Word 2007 isn't working. Again. Hate it. Damn. So, here is a one shot that completely came out of the blue and slapped me in the face. The first few sentences were supposed to just set up a timeline but then it just grabbed me and ran away. This is pre-Twilight, while Jasper and Alice are still on their own and looking for the Cullens. Reviews make me cheery.**

Alice and Jasper were high up in the Canadian Rockies, spending the afternoon lounging in a clearing miles from any human civilization. They had been tirelessly searching for over a year. Neither of them doubted their cause, but after searching for so long, they both felt the need for a little relaxation.

Jasper lay in the middle of the bright green grass, face upturned to the sky. Alice rested on the groove of his arm, fingers lightly tracing over the pattern of his shirt. His eyes were closed against the sun. He wasn't sleeping of course, just relaxing.

Alice studied his face, committing the peaceful slack to memory. As if feeling her gaze on him, Jasper's lips turned up in a lazy smile. He opened his eyes slowly, turning his head to look at her.

"What?" she asked, smiling.

"I can feel what you're feeling," he reminded her. "You're so…happy."

"Yes," she said simply, brilliant smile not fading.

"Why?" he asked. "I thought you'd be disappointed. I expected you to feel anxious to start searching again."

"I love you," she said. "As long as I'm with you, it doesn't really matter what I'm doing."

Jasper pressed his forehead to Alice's. "I'm very lucky," he whispered. Alice smiled, eyes closed.

"So am I," she said.

"I can feel your contentment. It's coming off of you in waves. If I never feel anything else in life, that would be enough," Jasper said.

"We could stay here," Alice halfheartedly suggested. Jasper laughed and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"The Cullens are our future, that's already definite. There's no reason to stay since they obviously aren't here," he said.

"But you're happy here. I've never seen you so at peace."

"And I'll be happy when we're a part of the Cullen family, you've seen that," he said. A considering look crossed Jasper's face. Alice's eyes slipped out of focus then quickly back as she saw where Jasper's idea led. She beamed.

"Jasper!" she exclaimed, quickly sitting up. "It's perfect!"

"Yeah?" Jasper asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

"No one would ever venture up this far, and if they do we can plan around it," Alice said excitedly. Jasper grinned, drawing in her excitement and happiness.

"How long will it take?" Jasper asked. Alice looked ahead.

"A day, a day and a half. We can afford the delay," Alice said.

"It's not too long?" Jasper asked, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Jasper," Alice chided. "It's a good idea. It'll bring you, and me, a lot of happiness. We'll still find the Cullens, I can see that. Don't worry."

Jasper's smiled became even wider as he jumped up. He pulled Alice to her feet and they ran to the edge of the clearing.

"Here," he said.

"Here," she affirmed.

True to Alice's word, in the next day and the half, they were finished. Shadowed in the trees, next to the grassy clearing, was their brand new cabin. The inside was completely decorated in bright, exciting colors. Alice had made sure that her happiness was shown in the huge living room, bathroom, and bedroom. Since no one would be snooping around, they didn't bother to put in a kitchen or toilet.

The bedroom was done in white and various shades of green ranging from pale, to bright like the grass, to a deep forest. It reminded her of the woods and grass that brought Jasper so much peace and joy. She wanted to surround herself and Jasper with that every time they were there.

Over the door, Jasper had carved in graceful, arching letters, "The Whitlocks". Alice stood next to him, his arm wrapped around her shoulders while hers was draped around his waist. She appraised the view before them, her pride coursing through her.

"Now," Jasper whispered in her ear, "you finally have something that belongs to you." Jasper felt Alice's amazing capacity of love for him become impossibly larger.

"We have something that belongs to us," she corrected him. "WE have this."

"If I don't have you," Jasper said, "I don't have anything." Alice rubbed her nose against his ear.

"You know you will always have me."


	8. The Thunder

_A/N Just a silly little one shot. I've been listening to Fleetwood Mac lately and so many of their lyrics are so applicable to Jasper/Alice, hell, to all kids of fics. But this automatically made me think of vampy baseball._

_**Thunder only happens when it's raining **_**- Dreams by Fleetwood Mac**

**Alice laughed, a trilling, beautiful sound. Jasper smiled at her, amused by her reaction.**

"**I can't believe it," she said, laughter still coloring her voice. Jasper shrugged.**

"**I can't help it, it's true," he answered.**

"**I can't believe you hate rain!"**

"**I don't **_**hate rain," Jasper said. "I don't mind it, I just don't care for it."**_

_**Alice, Jasper, and the rest of the Cullens were standing in a clearing somewhere along the east coast, a huge storm on the way in. They were all in their respective baseball attire, waiting for the thunder to start. The clouds had rolled in a half hour ago, starting a smattering of rain. The family sat in the drizzle, practicing their swings. **_

"_**But you love baseball!" she said, giggling.**_

"_**You love new clothes," he said. "You don't necessarily love the parting with money."**_

"_**So it's just an inconvenience?" she asked.**_

"_**You could put it that way," he said.**_

"_**Well, the one goes with the other," she said. **_

"_**I know," he said, bumping her with his hip. "It's just…obnoxious sometimes. Remember, I'm from the South. There just wasn't as much rain as there is up here.**_

"_**Well," Alice said. "You can't have one without the other."**_

"_**I know that," he said smiling. "I told you, I don't hate the rain! It's like…a nuisance. I'd prefer to play baseball in the sun or a least just overcast weather for once, or even just with thunder. But it doesn't work like that."**_

"_**Nope," Alice said. "Thunder only happens when it's raining."**_

_**Jasper swung the bat around in circles, so fast the eyes couldn't catch it. He took his place at the plate, winding up.**_

"_**So," Alice called from the pitcher's mound. "Do you like the thunder?" She threw him a pitch suddenly. Jasper's bat connected, the crash masked by a thunder clap. The ball flew into the tree across from the clearing, Edward in hot pursuit. Jasper made his way around the bases in a lightly colored blur. He slid into home plate in a cloud of dust and rocks before Edward could get the ball there. **_

"_**The thunder," Jasper said, vaguely dusting himself off, "the thunder I love."**_


	9. Snowballs and His Angel

**A/N The summer activities were talked about a lot, but not really winter. So here's so snowy, winter fun.**

**iamnotupsetwithjasper - Thanks for the review! I had planned on doing their wedding, I'll put it up in the next few chapters.**

This winter had given Forks one of the biggest snowfalls in the past twenty years. The ice and snow made it impossible for anything to drive to school, and it was completely impossible for anything to trudge through the waist high snow banks. The Cullens, of course, could have easily made it. Edward had run through the icy snow to Bella's, preferring to keep her company since she couldn't leave.

Emmett had burst into Jasper and Alice's room as soon as the sun had come up.

"Alice, Jasper!" he yelled. He yanked open their drapes to reveal the snow covered ground. "Come on come on come on, you know what this means!" Emmett jumped onto the foot of their bed, yanking each of them up by one of their arms. Jasper and Alice spilled onto the floor, gazing at the snow covered ground.

"You've got one hour," Emmett said.

"Me and Alice versus you and Rosalie?" Jasper asked, pulling on socks.

"Hell no!" Emmett said. "You'd win hands down! Everyone versus everyone." Emmett ran out of the room and they heard him banging on the door to get Rosalie ready.

"You don't need the coat," Jasper teased as Alice pulled on a pure white winter jacket.

"I know," she said, twirling in front of the mirror in matching white pants and white snow boots. "But it's snowing! It's the perfect reason to wear it." Jasper laughed.

"Alliance?" he asked.

"Jasper!" Alice scolded with a smile. "That would be cheating!"

An hour later, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were out in the backyard, preparing for their epic snow fight. Rosalie, surprising, loved this.

They each took a corner of the yard to build their snow forts. Whereas most humans built a little snow wall a foot high, the Cullens took it to an entirely new level. Emmett's fort was a foot thick of ice lightly covered in snow. It was easily six feet high and curved, needing to protect his large frame. Alice's was delicate looking, like her, with intricate designs running through the snow facing her siblings and husband. It was also thick, not as thick as Emmett's, but enough that it wouldn't collapse around her.

Jasper's had little holes in the top so he could peek out and see where the next snowball would come from. Rosalie had built her shield like an igloo, ice brick over ice brick in three walls to hide in.

"Hey!" Emmett said, standing up. "It's been an hour! OW!" He ducked under his fort walls after Rosalie hit him in the back of the head with a snowball the size of a beagle. She laughed, until Jasper got her in the side. Alice gathered a hunk of snow and ice and lobbed it at Jasper's wall. A huge chunk of his fort crumbled.

"Not nice Alice!" he yelled.

"Not on teams, Jasper!" she yelled right back.

Balls of snow and ice bigger than their heads were flying so fast, eyes couldn't even comprehend it. Rosalie shrieked as the rest of her wall fell away, leaving her totally exposed. Snow hunks flew at her from all directions.

"Fine, I get it, I get it!" she shrieked, running to the house. Jasper stood suddenly and threw a hunk of ice so hard that it went right through Emmett's wall, creating a 4 foot hole right in the middle. Alice darted out from behind her protection to toss dozens of snowballs in quick succession through the hole. Emmett stumbled over, knocking over the rest of his fort. Alice laughed, a tinkling of bells, before darting back behind her wall.

"Just the two of us left!" Alice called and Emmet retreated inside after Rosalie.

"Always will be," Jasper called back. Alice laughed.

"Don't try to sweet talk me Jasper, you know I won't go easy on you!" she called back. She peeked ahead, checking. Just as she knew he would, he rushed at her from the right, a hunk of snow in each hand. She saw what would happen a split second before it did, and gasped as the snowball hit her in the side. She plopped onto the ground and gathered a snowball, launching it up at Jasper. It knocked him off him feet, ending up on his butt in the snow. He fake glared at her.

"Cheating," he said.

"No," Alice said innocently. "I'm just very good at winter related battles."

Jasper rolled over in the snow until her was laying on top of her. He couldn't tear his eyes off her. She lay in her complete white outfit in the snow. Her short dark hair was freckled with snow, framing her face. She was the most breathtaking thing he had ever seen. He cupped the side of her face with his hand, tracing her cheek with his thumb. He leaned down, gently kissing her. She kissed him back, rolling him over until they were both on their sides. A vision suddenly hit Alice and she sat up as soon as she could.

"Don't you dare!" she yelled, but too late. Emmett had snuck back out of the house while Alice and Jasper were otherwise occupied. He jumped up the tree they were under and shook it violently. Jasper rolled over Alice, shielding her from the snowing slapping down around them. Emmett jumped down, laughing so hard he was almost doubled over. Alice reached around Jasper, using his unnecessary shielding, and shot a huge watermelon sized snowball at him. Emmett blinked, then burst out laughed again.

"Come on, my little hellion," Jasper said smiling, pulling Alice to her feet. "Let's go get you dried off."

"How?" Alice asked innocently. Jasper caught her eye and laughed at the mischievous glint they gave off.

"Seer's choice."


	10. Space Aliens

**A/N Just a little drabble-ish something from while Jasper and Alice are still getting to know each other. And I loved the quote.**

_The only thing that scares me more than space aliens is the idea that there aren't any space aliens. We can't be the best that creation has to offer. I pray we're not all there is. If so, we're in big trouble._

_Ellen DeGeneres_

"Do you believe in aliens?" Alice asked Jasper suddenly. He barked out a surprised laugh, looking over at her with shock. He loved that she could still surprise him.

"What?" he asked, amused.

"Aliens, do you believe? UFOs, little spacemen, anal probing?" she asked, mindlessly playing with her nails. She and Jasper had stopped to rest in a little field. Jasper hadn't known her for long, but he already felt like his life was nothing without this little pixie. He was more comfortable around her than he had ever remember being with anyone else. And he loved her questions.

"I've honestly never given it much thought," he admitted. "I figured the thought of vampires was a big enough supernatural race to concentrate on."

"True. But what would you say right now?" she asked.

"I'd say probably not," he said.

"Why not?" Alice asked curiously. "You believe in vampires, why is believing in aliens such a stretch?"

"Well…" Jasper said slowly. "Vampires started out human, aliens wouldn't. Venom turned us, nothing turned an alien into an alien."

"You're so stubborn," Alice laughed. "Maybe there IS an alien race out there, and some of them were turned into alien vampires."

"You," Jasper said, pulling her to him, "have a very vivid imagination."

"So I've noticed," she said. She wiggled her eyebrows at him, eliciting another laugh.

"But really, out of the infinite planets, the huge amount of space out there, there is no way we are all that managed to live," she said.

"I suppose it's possible," Jasper said slowly. He could see her logic.

"Before you were a vampire, you hadn't believed in them. Maybe now was just the 'before', and you'd believe after you meet an alien," Alice suggested.

"Am I going to meet any aliens?" Jasper asked her playfully. She looked ahead with a considering look on her face.

"I don't know," she said finally. She put on a mock-serious face. "I can't tell. It'll probably firm up when the aliens make their decision."

Jasper grinned and drew her up to kiss him. "You, my love, are wonderful. The aliens will love you."


	11. Strong

**A/N So looks like I'm having a few Ellen DeGeneres moments.**

"…_You can't just have words. It is a powerful thing, and I think that's why it's hard for people to imagine that women can do that, be that powerful. "_

_**Ellen DeGeneres**__, US Magazine, January 1995 _

While I was growing up, most men weren't appreciative of strength in women. At least not in what is now considered a conventional way. Men expected their wives to keep up the house and the children in line, which actually requires an incredible amount of strength, but it wasn't seen that way. It was seen as an easy, less full day than a man's. Unfortunate, but true.

I've never cared much for that mentality though. My mother was instrumental in my upbringing and the running of my house. She worked extremely hard all day and made sure that whatever she did, she managed it with dignity and class. I have always appreciated strong women.

There is no room in my life for weak women. Maria tried to appear strong, she ran an army and conquered and killed, but that isn't what I consider strength. That was weakness, centered around greed and fear.

Alice is strong, from the second I saw her, the force and confidence rolled off of her in waves. It drew me to her immediately, even before she said a word. It was written in the way she walked, all confidence and grace. She moved with her head held high, completely sure of herself.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she'd said. She stood, chin up, as if she was already positive about me. I didn't know what to say, I'd never come across someone who was so comfortable with themselves and where they were in their life.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," I'd said. When it doubt, I reverted back to my southern heritage. I didn't know how to respond to this small, clearly vivacious woman. Another thing I had noticed; it wasn't only men that felt the need to compensate for size. Most women I'd met who were that small were uncomfortable about it in some way. Maybe not glaringly obvious, but not satisfied with it, wishing to be a little taller at least. But this delicate little girl, probably a foot shorter than me, wore it with complete pride.

She stared up into my eyes, and calmly waited for my response, holding out her hand. A lot of men won't appreciate a woman assuming everything about him. That he would do what she wishes, that she knows him better than he believes she does, or that he will do what he is told. That isn't how I am. I would do anything Alice wished, even in the moment a first met her, because I knew at that second. I knew, this is a pillar of strength. This woman is stronger than anyone I have ever met in my long life.

I love that she knows me in such a way. No one else has ever cared enough about me to bother knowing me that well. Maria and her little minions knew what they needed to, that I would follow their orders. They didn't care about the minds or people behind her soldiers. So having Alice want to know me that well gave me such a pleasure.

I would do what Alice told me. She is not an idle soul, she wouldn't demand anything of me unless it was absolutely necessary. I trust Alice.

When Alice had stuck out her hand, I took it without hesitation. Normally, I analyze every aspect of any given situation. All the variable, pros, cons, every possible outcome. But without any thought, I'd wrapped my fingers around hers and we'd started our life. I felt hope. At first, it was her emotions, I knew. But then I realized seconds later that it wasn't just her hope I was feeling, but mine. I was startled, I hadn't felt hope on years. Not even when I left Maria and her petty fights.

Alice's strength made me strong. I hadn't understood how entirely vulnerable I had been before I met her. I was alone, I was afraid. I wasn't weak, no I had never been weak, but I wasn't as firm as I could be. Alice's strength built me up. I suddenly knew who I was more solidly than I ever had before. I knew this ethereal beauty, my Alice, and I knew that if the rest of my life was spent with her, I was be in utopia.

This is why I love strong women, and I love Alice's unequivocal confidence and strength. When you're in love with someone, you take care of each other. This is accepted, and a given. I would protect Alice with every ounce of my being, and I know she would do the same for me. It is even, it is absolute. When one partner is so much stronger than the other, things aren't even. There are more responsibilities on one person's end, and from what I've seen, it leads to resentment and anger. There's jealousy, lack of communication, lack of confidence, it's ridiculous.

When I'm with Alice, neither of us need to worry over petty things. Even if I wasn't an empath and she wasn't the ultimate fortune cookie, we wouldn't need such concepts as jealousy. Alice's surety doesn't stem from her visions. Alice knows who she is. Alice knows what she feels. Alice knows who I am, and she knows what I feel. I trust Alice, Alice trusts me. I love Alice, and she loves me. For many, this wouldn't be enough. For us, this is everything.


	12. Time Enough At Last

**A/N If you haven't seen this episode of Twilight Zone, it was originally aired in the first season, in 1959. It's called Time Enough At Last. It's beautiful, haunting, and a must. Wacth it.**

Books to the ceiling,

Books to the sky,

My pile of books is a mile high,

How I love them!

How I need them!

I'll have a long beard by the time I read them.

**Arnold Lobel**

I've always loved surprising Jasper, which he thinks is monumentally unfair since he can't come close to doing the same. Unless he spent every hour of his life next to a werewolf and let's face it, no one wants that. Jasper spent the first century of his life without being able to take in any pleasure for himself, or do anything he truly enjoyed.

One of the first things he did after I found him was question me. He'd been wandering for a long time, unable to really keep up on what was going on in the world. I told him everything I knew. Fashion trends, who was famous, which countries were in power, how they got there, the list of presidents I'd been 'alive' for, everything. He wanted to know everything. All of his will had gone to trying to go as long as possible between feedings, he'd never really been able to just stop and chat about the latest international issues. So he asked me every question that came to mind, and I answered as best as I could. I couldn't say anything about before I was changed, which I was worried would disappoint him. Of course it didn't, as soon as I told him that I remembered nothing, how I had woken, all I got from him was sympathy and horror.

As soon as Jasper felt more comfortable wandering into cities, the first thing we did was to go a bookstore. He easily spent three hours going through various books, trying to decide what he wanted. We couldn't afford all that he wanted, since neither of us obviously had a job. We got what we could and he read them through and through, until the covers nearly fell off.

After we had joined our family, he reveled in studying through all of Carlisle's books. I spent many days just watching him read, eager to drink in anything he could. By now, he obviously preferred history, but he loved to read anything. As long as it was well written, Jasper couldn't tear his eyes away. And I loved it, he had something he could be drawn into so passionately and I can admit, it's healthier than my shopping addiction.

The Cullens didn't have much time for TV, but one of the shows we watched a great once in awhile was The Twilight Zone. There was an episode where a man, Henry Bemis, loved to read, but his wife thought it was useless. She ruined his books and teased him unrelentingly. He worked in a bank and hid in the vault to read. While he was there, a cataclysmic event happened and he was the only one who survived. He contemplated suicide, but then found the crumbling ruins of the library. He excitedly sorted through all the books, anxious to begin reading them all, because he has all the time in the world.

"And the best thing, the very best thing of all, is there's time now…there's all the time I need and all the time I want. Time, time, time. There's enough time at last.

Then he falls. And breaks his glasses. And he can't see anything.

"That's not fair. That's not fair at all. There was time now. There was, was all the time I needed."

His pain was so raw and understood by Jasper that I swear, if we could cry, tears would be freely flowing. That's when I got my idea.

"Alice, please just tell me where we are going," Jasper said for the millionth time. I smiled at him from the driver's seat.

"You'll know in about two minutes," I said. I watched as suspicion grew on his face. Then comprehension.

"Oh!" Jasper said, recognizing the scenery. "We're going there?"

"Yes," I said, smiling still. We had built our cabin in the Canadian Rockies before we met up with the Cullens, and we still regarded it as the very best thing we had ever done, besides joining our family. It gave us the peace and alone time we sometimes craved. This is where I'd been recently. I'd been leaving for the last three weekends, telling Jasper it was a surprise. He'd looked at me in alarm when I refused to tell him what I was doing. He trusted me and would never feel the need to make a scene like Edward would have if he and Bella were in our places. But he still wasn't comfortable with the idea of me leaving without him if he didn't know what was going on.

I gently reminded him that I was more than capable of taking care of myself, and that I was more alone for a longer period of time before I met him. I promised to keep my phone with me at all times, but I wasn't sure how well the reception would be at the top of a mountain. Fortunately, and miraculously, it worked just fine. I'd have to remember to send the cell phone company a huge thank you note.

A few hours later, I parked our jeep at the base of the mountain. It'd be useless to try to bring it up considering how thick the forest was. We'd be way faster on foot. We took each others' hands as we always did, without needing a word. We took off into the forest, easily flowing through the trees. Mere minutes later, we burst through at the top into our clearing, where no human bothered to ever come. On the very edge, nearly hidden by trees, was the cabin we had built ourselves. The carving Jasper had done, "The Whitlocks", above the door was still as beautiful, arching and lovely as it had been the day he'd done it. It was weather worn, but still beautiful. If my heart could leap, it would every time I see it.

Jasper kissed my temple as we slowed in front of the door. "Why is this such a secret?" he asked.

"Because," I answered. "I improved it." He raised his eyebrow at me. We had been steadily improving the cabin year after year. Everything that was close to wearing out we replaced, and the last time we were here it had been pristine.

"How?"

"That my love, is the surprise," I said. I brought him in, hands covering his eyes. I walked us through our living room, bedroom and through my huge closet until I came to the room I'd just added on. Yes, I can build a room. Supernatural strength is pretty handy sometimes. The room as easily twice as big as our bedroom. "Ok, you can see now," I said. I moved my eyes back and I felt Jasper go rigid with shock. I wasn't worried about his reaction, I'd seen it, he was ecstatic.

He stood for a few seconds, just in shock and awe. It wasn't often you got to watch a vampire shocked into silence, all supernatural senses abandoning them.

"Alice," he breathed, so quietly that had there been a human in the room, they wouldn't have been able to hear it.

"Jasper," I said back, barely able to contain my excitement. I had built him a library. The room was huge, ridiculously large, and the walls were covered from floor to ceiling with shelves. Shelves full of books. In the middle were a dozen islands all filled with various types of books, an island for each subject. Suddenly, Jasper moved. Where he had been utterly still before, now he was in constant, dizzying motion. He darted around the room, reading titles, pulling books out, reading a page and putting them back, trying to draw in all he could in the shortest amount of time.

He was all of the sudden in front of me, my face in his hands. He kissed me deeply, holding me close. He pulled back, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," I said, smiling. "Now you have all the time. All the time you need, all the time you want." He looked surprised at the quote.

"I'm surprised you remember that," he said.

"It's stuck with me," I admitted.

"Me, too," he said. "I don't know what to…I just…I'm so…" I giggled. Jasper rarely ever forgot his words this badly.

"You are amazing," he said. He couldn't contain his joy and I felt it, seeping out of him and consuming me, as if I'd never been unhappy and never would be again. I smiled at him hugely and he returned it with a big goofy grin of his own.

I'd seen this happen, I'd known how he'd react, but my vision hadn't done this justice at all.


	13. Lock, Stock, and Soul

**A/N So here is even more Ellen DeGeneres. I love her, I love her quotes. She's fabulous. **

**Question for the readers! Where are you all from? Country, state, etc.? I've very curious. Review and let me know!**

_The good psychic would pick up the phone before it rang. Of course it is possible there was no one on the other line. _

_Once she said "God Bless you" I said, "I didn't sneeze" She looked deep into my eyes and said, "You will, eventually." And damn it if she wasn't right. Two days later I sneezed._

_**Ellen DeGeneres**__, My Point and I Do Have One _

Magic Eight Ball, fortune cookie, Seer, all words that had been used to describe Alice. And all of them don't even come close to the beauty and majesty that is my Alice. At first, she had been worried that I'd find her a freak for her visions. She shouldn't have, and quickly found that I didn't mind at all. I was just happy she trusted me not to mess with her emotions at random times, as others had accused me of.

When we were still in the process of learning about each other, we would spend days together asking questions back and forth. Nothing was ever off limits because neither of us felt the need to keep anything from the other. It was odd, that ridiculous instant trust, but we both reveled in it, as neither of us had ever trusted someone so completely before.

We kept up this game, even years later, because despite the common misconception, after decades together you can still learn something about the love of your life. I'd asked her years later what her favorite visions were.

**Number Five- Seeing Rosalie and Emmett Defiling Our Bed**

That had made me laugh. Of all the things I'd imagined Alice would have liked having forced into her mind, Rosalie and Emmett having sex in our room was definitely not on the list. I'd teased her, calling her a closet voyeur, for weeks. She'd smacked me on the back of the head, giggling.

The reason she'd enjoyed that particular vision so much is that it never came to pass. We had raced home from hunting and interrupted them right before they could ruin our room. She'd never been more happy to have a vision not come true. I didn't need to ask her that if that logic was true, Bella jumping off a cliff, then being alive, should be on the list. I knew better. Seeing Bella 'commit suicide' was something she had no designs on seeing, even if it was false.

**Number Four - Seeing Bella As One of Us**

This hadn't surprised me at all. We'd all been hoping for Edward to find someone for so long, plus he and Alice were very close. It was natural for her to want him to have someone. I wasn't even surprised when Alice told me how close she and Bella would be. Like a sister. She'd said Bella would love her as a sister. Still not surprised. It's Alice, how could she possibly not love her?

What surprised me was how she saw Bella reacting to me. I'd never expected to have such a close friendship with Edward's mate. I assumed she would accept us all, and be a working part of the family, but I'd been shocked to hear that Alice saw Bella and I being friends and I her confidant. Well, as much a confidant as one could be in this family.

**Number Three - Seeing Us In The Sun **

This had also required no explanation. I had always avoided moving in daylight, preferring to spend it with Alice under the cover of trees or indoors. For a few years, I was borderline phobic of stepping into the sunlight. I wasn't worried about bursting into flames or anything, no, I had just always been taught that the sun was danger. In the south with Maria, all of the battles were at night as not to draw attention. If we drew attention, the Volturi would kill us. Simple fact. It was so ingrained that I avoided the sunlight, even when I knew there was no one but Alice and me for miles around.

Alice and I had been in the sun, but only in passing. And I was so nervous and unhappy the entire time that it radiated to her. I caught her worry, and without a word we went back to the shade or whatever building we were occupying. I knew it disappointed her, that she wanted to just walked with me in the sunlight, both of us happy and at ease, but it was something I still avoided, desperately.

Then she had had a vision of us. We were in the shadow of a tree in middle of a primitive road, we could see for miles in either direction. I was grasping her hand, and we stepped out. We walked for miles, in the bright sun and what was probably a hundred degree heat. She said I was at peace. She said I was smiling. She couldn't get the vision out of her mind.

A week later, she stopped abruptly, for we had stumbled across the road. I expected the fear as I stared up into the cloudless sky, but it didn't come. I looked at my pixie and grabbed her hand. I trusted her. She said nothing would happen and I trusted her. We stepped onto the road and glittered like a couple of nineties teen singing sensations. She saw that as a symbol of me giving myself over completely to her, to trusting her. She already owned me, lock, stock and soul, and I trusted her from the second I met her. But if it made her happy, I was completely fine with it. And so we glittered.

**Number Two - Seeing The Cullens**

I'd expected this when I asked the question. Alice was frantic and devout in her search for the Cullens. Since the day she saw them, she knew that was where we belonged. Since I'd learned easily that trusting Alice was the only option, I never doubted this. She said we would be happy, so obviously we would. She said I could adapt to the lifestyle, and I never blinked. I trusted Alice. She told me right away that I would probably slip up. I also felt no shame in her when she said so. She told me she'd made mistakes, fallen off the animal-wagon, and that if I did she wouldn't hold it against me.

Alice, as she had remembered having no family, held onto the thought of the Cullens like a child clings to their security blanket. Of all the things she craved from her human life, a family was the strongest, because she knew she must have had one once. And that they probably hadn't cared one way or another if she was all right. She'd searched newspapers around the area where she had woken up and found no mention of herself as a missing person. No police reports filed looking for her. She saw the Cullens accepting her happily and loving her. She grabbed that and refused to let go.

**Number One - Seeing Me**

I am under no illusions, I know I am not deserving of Alice. Alice is pure, beautiful and beyond comparison. I have done things early in my life that will shame me until the day I exit this world, however that may come about. I know, in no uncertain terms, that without Alice I would not exist. Either I would have given in to the growing depression before I'd met her and jumped into the nearest fire, or I'd have given up. I'd have become a ravaging beast from the emotions of all the human's I'd slaughtered and eventually have had to been destroyed by the Volturi. Alice saved me.

What I hadn't expected was her saying I'd saved her, too. I'd stared at her incredulously for an embarrassingly long amount of time before asking her to clarify. I'd been the first vision she had. Without that, she said, she would have had no idea of anything. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know what had happened, or even what she was. She didn't know the who, what, where, when, or even how.

She did know the 'what next'. She knew that somewhere down the line, she would find me. She and knew that somehow we would be together and that we would be beyond happy. That small, seconds long vision of happiness is what she claims to have kept her sane. She clung to that ten seconds of future love, and ran with it, built her entire new life around it.

I personally think that speaks more to her self control and personality than it reflects on me, but she disagrees and eternally credits me with making her who she is, before I even knew I was doing so. I'm beyond humanly lucky to have her, and believe me, I spend every second knowing it.


	14. Part Of Me

**A/N Jasper's character just seems to be screaming at me lately to write him. So here's this, I like it, it was fun to write. Please review. As for those who did last time with their location, thanks! It just might appear in a later story ;) **

_When I read a book I seem to read it with my eyes only, but now and then I come across a passage, perhaps only a phrase, which has a meaning for me, and it becomes part of me._

_**W. Somerset Maugham (1874 - 1965)**__, 'Of Human Bondage', 1915 _

This always stuck with me for some reason. I don't know why, but it made me think of Alice. Then again, lots of things make me think of her. Alice is like that phrase, she has meaning for me, and she is now a part of me.

These are some of the quotes that are about us.

_They always say time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself. _

**Andy Warhol, The Philosophy of Andy Warhol **

I supposed technically, Alice wasn't directly involved with my decision to leave Maria, but I still credit her with it. I had to change things. I decided to leave Maria because I knew something better had to be out there. I knew that that life, the constant bloodshed and horror, wasn't what I wanted, or what I needed.

I didn't know that my life was waiting for me in a little diner in Philadelphia, but I knew something was out there. That something was Alice. I changed my horrible life for her, even if I didn't know it.

_Life is something that happens when you can't get to sleep. _

**Fran Lebowitz (1950 - )**

Ironic. We can't sleep, none of us can. I wanted to sleep for awhile. Not the peaceful, quiet sleep filled with pleasant dreams. No, I wanted the endless, eternal sleep. That's where my depression was leading me, after all. But I didn't realize that until I met her, I wasn't actually awake, I was living in a haze of terror, death and horror.

Now I'm awake. I still can't sleep, but my life has happened. Alice happened.

_Sometimes it's hard to avoid the happiness of others. _

**David Assael, Northern Exposure, Our Tribe, 1992 **

More amusing irony. It's impossible for me to avoid any emotion from another. They feel it, therefore I feel it. It took awhile to figure out what I was feeling and what was someone else, but I got it sorted out eventually. I was used to having to muddle through everyone's emotions, vaguely annoyed that I had to feel what they felt. The pure anguish of most people was drowning.

But then there's Alice. I loved feeling her emotions, I live to feel them. I love being able to feel her joy, sadness (so I can fix it), and excitement. I thrive on being able to feel what she feels and knowing how she's doing.

But more important than all of that, I love, _need, _to feel her happiness. It's the most pure feeling in the world. Most people I had felt before her had their happiness clouded with something else. Since no one ever really feels just one emotion without another, I felt happiness hand in hand with greed, lust for power, vengeance, and many other unsavory emotions.

Alice's happiness is pure. It isn't laced with anything violent or malicious. Alice is pure happy, perhaps laced with a shot of love.

_One of the keys to happiness is a bad memory. _

**Rita Mae Brown**

I know without a shadow of a doubt that even if Maria wasn't my bad memory, that my time with Alice would still be amazing. But also, if there was one good thing that came from being stuck with her, it's that it made me appreciate Alice so much more.

Maria is the past. That life, the bad memory. As twisted as it is, it's part of my happiness. I would never know just how good I have it and how bad it could have been unless I was with Maria first.

_Perhaps the feelings that we experience when we are in love represent a normal state. Being in love shows a person who he should be. _

**Anton Chekhov**

I have never been more proud of myself, or happy with myself, than I am when I'm with Alice. Before her, I wasn't me. I didn't know that, of course. I thought _this is the person I am, this is who I will always be. _It never occurred to me that that person, the monster, wasn't really who I am. That the depression ridden Jasper wasn't really Jasper. Alice made me into me.

_Honesty is the only way with anyone, when you'll be so close as to be living inside each other's skins. _

**Lois McMaster Bujold, **_**A Civil Campaign, 1999**_

It's basically impossible for Alice and I to keep anything from each other. It would be ridiculous to try, not that we do. I already know that Alice is all right with everything I am. She knows my past, God knows that she knows my future, and nothing she had seen in either makes her stop loving me. I feel everything she feels so even if she felt the need to lie to me, which again, she doesn't, she wouldn't be able to. We live for each other, so we never lie to each other. What's the point?

We are as close to living inside each other as people, er, vampires, can get. Without being Edward that is. And let's face it, our relationship would be more than a bit different if one of us was Edward.

_When you give each other everything, it becomes an even trade. Each wins all. _

**Lois McMaster Bujold, A Civil Campaign, 1999 **

I am under no illusions, I know it's not a fair trade. Everything Alice is, she gave to me. Everything I have I gave to her. We each have all of each other. But it isn't an even trade. Alice is so much more.


	15. Uncle Jazz

**A/N I'm updating so often, it's strange. Again, not a fan of Breaking Dawn at all, but Nessie brings in some good dynamics. Review please.**

I'd always vaguely wondered what Jasper would be like around children. Not high school kids like we are around nearly everyday, but younger children. Jasper was doing amazingly well with his self control, but he didn't want to test it around little kids. I should have known he'd be adorable with them.

Jasper and Nessie were on the lawn in the back of the house, not doing what they were supposed to be doing. After the Volturi had come and gone, Edward thought it was a good idea for Nessie to learn how to protect herself. He had taught her the basics of fighting and she was pretty good. Edward, going crazy overprotective as usual, decided that he'd be happier if she was even better, so he asked Jasper to teach her.

For a couple hours a day for the last few months, Jasper and Nessie had been having little sessions in the backyard, which coincidently gave Bella and Edward some alone time. Fancy that. Jasper and Nessie had some issues staying to what Edward thought was acceptable curriculum. Which is why it's probably good that he and Bella are otherwise occupied.

Jasper ran in a circle, Nessie right on his heels, so fast I almost couldn't see it. Jasper stopped, turned and roared right in Nessie's face. Or where Nessie's face would be if she was a bit slower. She saw him slow down and dashed to the side. Jasper laughed loudly as Nessie crawled up his arm, down him torso and wrapped herself around his legs.

Nessie giggled. "Uncle Jazz! I got you!" she bellowed. I laughed from where I sat in my lawn chair on the side of the yard. Nessie shot me a grin. "Aunt Alice! Did you see? Uncle Jazz had NO IDEA!" Jasper suddenly whipped Nessie off her feet and she was in the air, dangling upside down by her ankles.

"Gotcha, you little monster!" Jasper joked. He taken to calling her his 'little monster' after Bella pitched a fit over the whole Loch Ness Monster thing. It was quite possibly the most adorable thing I'd ever heard.

Jasper and I were happy with our life. We weren't like Rosalie, we weren't desperate for kids, or a human life, or anything other than what we have. Our life would forever be just fine if we never have children. I've never had a particularly strong mothering instinct like Esme or Rosalie. I'm not sure why, maybe it's because I was never raised with a human mother who never really acted motherly. Sticking me in an asylum and declaring me dead and all that.

Or maybe it's because I have no human memories, so the memory of being taught to want to be a mother isn't there and all I have are vampire instincts. Since being a vampire mother is impossible, there really isn't a mothering instinct involved, but who knows.

All I'm sure of is that Jasper and I never had any aspirations to have kids. But we love Nessie. Nessie lets Jasper be as soft as he wants, she opens up another side of him that he hasn't been able to access for fear of loss of human life.

Jasper, Uncle Jazz, can be as laidback and fun loving as he wants and doesn't have to worry about hurting his favorite niece. Plus, we leave the disciplining to Edward and Bella, so we're always the good guys.

Nessie is going to have the most overprotective family in the world. Besides and aunt like Rosalie and an uncle like Emmett, both who would tear the world apart for that little girl, she has grandparents Carlisle and Esme. In addition to Edward and Bella, who are about as easy going with her safety as Charlie was about Edward and Bella dating, she has us.

I thought Jasper was overprotective of me but oh man, was I wrong. Jasper would viciously and violently defend Nessie 'til the ends of the earth and back. It's an amazingly endearing quality that I never knew he'd have. There were a few tense moments between them and Jacob when it came to Nessie.

"You want to do WHAT with her?" Jasper had yelled. I looked between them, shocked. I hadn't expected such a huge reaction from him, and apparently, Jacob hadn't either. Jacob had rolled his eyes, which wasn't the smartest idea. Stupid werewolf.

"You are not taking my niece to California!" Jasper said.

"Why not?" Jacob had asked. "It's just a pow wow, coastal natives get together, she'll be fine. I'll keep her safe."

"And if any other tribes there have a little werewolf thing like yours?" he asked.

"Oh," Jacob said and his face fell. "I didn't think about that." Now it was Jasper who rolled his eyes.

"Some protector," he'd muttered and stalked off. I gave Jacob a smile, half condescending half amused and went to find my husband.

"It's crazy," Jasper said. "I never felt the need to take care of anymore like I do for you. You, more than anyone else, bring out the need to protect in me. Now all of the sudden, this little girl has the same hold over me."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. "Are you sad we can't have kids?" I asked. Jasper shook his head immediately.

"I love you, and I love her. I love the life we have now, though. I love the way we are. You're a good aunt, I'm a good uncle and I'm sure we'd be good parents, it's just not something I want."

"Good," I sighed in relief. "Me either. I like just being an aunt."

I thought of all this as I watched them play. Nessie hissing playfully at Jasper while he chases her up trees. They both broke off branches and began an impromptu sword fight with the six inch thick sticks.

"Nessie, Jazz! Edward won't be too happy that you're practicing fencing with a tree!" I called out.

"Let him worry about it!" Jasper called back to me. "This is uncle and niece time!"

* * *

V

Review?


	16. Second Chance

**A/N So here's my how Jasper and Alice meet story.**

_We all have big changes in our lives that are more or less a second chance. _

_Harrison Ford (1942 - )_

I was ready to give up, I really was. I'd been wandering for weeks now, refusing to feed. Ever since Peter deduced that it was the weight of my victims' emotions that were causing my depression, I'd been going as long as possible between feedings. I really didn't know what to do, but this was my last day either way.

From the way I saw it, there were only two options. Number one; give up and just succumb to the depression. Find a fire, burn myself, and make sure no one else ever was killed to feed the monster that is me. Number two; say screw it. Kill whoever I want whenever I need to. Sure, I'd go crazy, but if I was that insane it probably would be peaceful. Or not, and I'd end up killing myself. Either way, neither was an option I was looking forward to, but I knew it would come to it, eventually.

Philadelphia was a new city to me. I'd wandered in various places, but never had made it quite this far. I sighed to myself. It was late, nearly night. The fact that there was a storm brewing and the sky was filled with clouds was the only reason why I was even out in daylight. Normally I wouldn't risk it, but there was something about today, I just couldn't stay in shelter.

I glanced up at the sky, surprised to see an actual break in the cloud cover. Annoyed, I glanced around the street. Everything was either closed or entirely too small. Sighing, I settled for the diner. There were less people there than in the other stores and it was really cutting it close for me, human-blood-drinking-wise.

I stopped right inside the diner, because the second I walked through the door, I could smell it. There was another, another of my kind. And I must admit, it was the best scent I'd encountered in a very, very long time. The small girl, 5 feet tall, if that, was sitting at the end of the counter farthest from the door. She spun on her stool to face me, the water in front of her remaining untouched. As soon as she saw me, her golden eyes lit up and I felt a surge of excitement wash through her.

She hopped off the stool and slowly walked to me, palms up in front of her to show she meant no harm. She needn't have bothered, I could feel her emotions. There wasn't a bit of maliciousness in her entire being. She stopped a few feet in front of me and I had to compose myself in the face of the emotions she was shooting off. Excitement, relief coursed through her so tangible, I was surprised the humans in the diner with us couldn't feel it.

Her eyes stared into mine calming though, as she took in my appearance. I couldn't help but stare. I'd never seen anything like her. Nothing as beautiful or ethereal, and nothing with the serene, knowing golden eyes as this small woman in front of me.

She smiled. I swear if I had a beating heart, it would have popped a valve. It, impossibly, made her lovely face even more beautiful.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she said. And here I thought I was finished being surprised by her. The second her high, light voice entered my mind, I knew then and there that that was it. It was pure music, that invaded my very being and commanded my attention. As if she didn't already have it. Any remark I would have made died and I reverted to the Southern man that was hidden deep inside me.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," I muttered, hanging my head a little. I wasn't sure what she'd see in my eyes, and I didn't want to do anything to disappoint the little one in front of me. It was ridiculous, I didn't even know her, but something about her put my protection gear in overdrive.

I saw her hand come out into my line of vision, as small and perfect as the rest of her. She held it out to me, palm up. I looked up and saw her face, so sincere eyes and expectant smile. And I suddenly knew that the only options my future held weren't necessarily death and insanity. I grabbed her hand, not bothering to think or analyze it like I normally would.

"I'm Alice," she said. Her bell-like voice was even better the second time I heard it.

"Jasper," I remembered to say. Her emotions swirled again and it was euphoric. She was so joyous, excited and so full of hope. I smiled slightly, basking in the feeling, when I realized it wasn't just her that was full of hope; some of what I feeling as all me. I broke out into a full grin. Her brilliant smile lit up her face.

"Come with me, Jasper?" she asked. I glanced around us, at the humans, unknowingly so close to danger. I saw the future I could have; death, insanity, pain. I looked back at the small, beautifully strange Alice in front of me. It wasn't a hard decision. I let her lead me out of the diner and into the storm, knowing I'd finally gotten my second chance.


	17. Ball and Chain

**A/N So, this is a drabblish one shot I have posted already under the title Ball and Chain, but I figured it should be included here, too.**

She was his little ball and chain, and that's exactly how he liked it. Most men use that phrase to whine about a wife or girlfriend, but not Jasper. He'd always seen his ball and chain not as something that was limiting him, but grounding him. In fact, it liberated him. Her presence soothed him, kept his head clear. It was easier to not be tempted away from their new life because of her.

If he were to stray, he knew he'd be forgiven. But he didn't stray. He didn't want to ever seen a look of disappointment in her eyes. He knew she would understand, but he refused to do that to her. When she was with him, strengthening him, he felt freer than he had in decades, even though he had freely wandered alone for years.

He loved being bound to her. He could feel her, as if they each held one end of a never ending length of rope and Alice was gently tugging on her side. He knew the second she entered a room, and could follow her lithe, graceful movements with his eyes closed if need be. All because of that constant, gentle link.

Gentle, one of Jasper's favorite words to describe Alice. She was his little, gentle soul. He firmly believed that if he had a soul, which he wasn't sure of, it was not housed in his body, but in hers. She was the reason for his soul, therefore logically, she was its keeper. Alice had said she felt the same was true for her when he'd confessed this. He had laughed, stroking his long fingers across her cheekbone.

"I could never, in any way, be responsible for that much raw beauty. It's impossible for me to posses something as wondrous," he'd said. She'd given him a chiding smile, going up on tip toes to reach is face. She'd breathed his name, so close to his lips.

"Silly boy," she'd whispered, almost inaudibly. "You don't know what you're talking about." The rest of the night had been a blur of roaming hands and writhing bodies.

She was so sincere, he would have believed she loved him, though he knew he didn't deserve it, even if he hadn't been able to read her emotions. To him, that was yet another remarkable thing about Alice; her emotions. How fully and strongly she felt everything, much more passionate than the average person.

At first, he had to close his eyes in ecstasy whenever her joy seeped in, filling ever pore of his being. When he felt those rare, desperately sad moods of hers, he was just as devastated. As time went on, separating their moods became simple and second nature.

But nothing he had ever experienced, not the success of a won battle or the pride of abstaining from human blood, nothing could hold a candle to what he experienced when Alice's love for him spread through him.

It searched through his body, running with his veins until it slammed into his heart. If it could beat, it would have stopped dead. Her love closed firmly around his heart, refusing to let go, then sending out tendrils through his arteries, until he could truly felt it with every fiber of his being. Before he could think, or analyze his actions as he normally did, he was mirroring her, loving her more than humanly possible. Then again, he was so much more than human.

**Thank you reviewers! Realynn 8, Stupidlamb2154, amber, pink95, hale-yeah-lawl, iamnotupsetwithjasper, and everyone else! You make my day.**


	18. Transition

**A/N I love the Alice/Jasper fan community. Oh! I am now beta-ing as well, so if you're interested, let me know.**

_Life is pleasant. Death is peaceful. It's the transition that's troublesome. _

_Isaac Asimov (1920 - 1992) _

I had been stupid, careless. While my famous instincts were screaming bloody murder at me, telling me to run, I stood there. I let my misconceptions about what was dangerous cloud my objectivity. I'd never been steered wrong by my instincts before, and I probably should have considered that before I walked closer to the three women, but like I said, I was careless.

After I was bitten, it was pure agony. I felt like fire had replaced the blood in my veins. No matter how I screamed, and pleaded, they wouldn't grant me death. I was convinced this was punishment for something. For waging war, for something.

After what seemed like an eternity, though it was probably only two days, I realized that screaming helped nothing. I tried to lay as still as possible, and I resisted crying out. For the most part.

That's when I started seeing things. It took me awhile to figure out that these images were in my head and not real. Great, I was going crazy, beautiful.

Random images came first, and I forgot them just as quickly. Horses, the sky, a rutabaga. Who knows why. I was about to give in an start screaming my pain again and I stopped, startled. My newest hallucination was beautiful.

She was small and pale, as pale as the three women who were torturing me, but so much more beautiful. Her dark hair was short in a style I'd never seen before, sticking out in all directions. It was strange, but not unpleasant, it was intriguing. Her eyes jumped out at me. Huge, golden and happy.

There was something about this pale goddess that was strange. Even though she vaguely represented the women who were putting me through so much pain, there was something very different about her. Where as the others radiated anger and maliciousness, she was nothing but pure energy and joy. Her beauty was ethereal, not frightening.

She smiled at me and I swear my racing heart stuttered. As hallucinations went, this wasn't a bad one. I suddenly wasn't sure if I wanted the pain to end. The hallucinations were my mind's answer to the torment I was going through, so if the pain ended, would this beautiful creature? I spent the rest of my agony staring at her, trying to remember every feature, so that when this pain was over, if it ever was over, I would remember her.

She faded suddenly, and my eyes were open, staring into the red eyes of the one that the others had called Maria.

"Oh good," she said, smiling. "You survived. Did you hear what he said Nettie, Lucy? He called me a goddess."

That wasn't right, was it? It was like my brain was blank. I didn't remember anything except the pain. I cringed. I couldn't remember calling her a goddess, it didn't seem like something I would do. I don't generally think people who cause me lots of pain as goddesses. I didn't think so. But it seemed to please her, and if she was happy she might refrain from causing me bodily harm.

Over the next few years with Maria, she'd often refer to herself as the goddess now. I still had no idea why, and neither did the other foot soldiers, but we didn't question it. I even started to believe it somewhat. My life revolved around her, obviously, so I supposed it made sense. Something about it was still so off though. I wasn't sure what, I couldn't even remember anything of my change besides the searing pain, but I still didn't believe she was my goddess.

Maybe that's why it was so easy to leave. When Peter came back to get me, I didn't even need to think about it. I left with him without a second thought. I stood up, and walked away. If she really was my goddess, it wouldn't have been so simple. I just left and never looked back.

Years later, when the depression was threatening to consume me, I meandered around Philadelphia, unsure of where I was going. Death, destruction, it really didn't matter anymore. I walked into a small diner, and if it was possible I probably would have had a coronary.

There was a small, beautiful creature sitting at one of the stools. As soon as she saw me, her face lit up into a smile and I personally was shocked that it didn't floor me. She hopped down and came toward me, every movement she made was lithe and graceful. She stared at me, smiling, from inches away. Her golden eyes dominated her face, so open and excited.

She was something new, I'd never come across anything like her in my hundred years of living and wandering. She struck me, there was something so familiar about her, as if she was a part of a dream.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she said. The second she spoke, all confusion was gone.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," I said automatically, deferring to the Southern gentleman inside of me. She stuck out her hand, her ethereal beauty and pure emotions still flooring me. I took it, I grabbed my lifeline. I didn't know where I'd seen her before, and I didn't care. I saw her now and that was all I needed.

**Thank you, reviewers! Stupidlamb2154 and Booklover2244 for this chapter!**


	19. Star Wars

**A/N I've been doing mostly serious-ish stuff lately, and I felt the need for some good natured humor. This is what happens when you're as nerdy as me. R&R please?**

_**Alice POV**_

Most of the time, our family stayed away from the human fads. It never really was a conscious decision, most of what came around never really did it for us. Well, I paid very close attention to the clothing trends, obviously. And we love cars. And new electronics. And…oh who am I kidding, a lot of the new human trends we did love.

But one we never really got into was the television mania. There are so many better things to do! Jasper and I always loved reading, and there are always other activities that occupy our family's time. TV just wasn't high on our list. Until Emmett discovered Star Wars. Oh man, we had some issues then.

It was back in the mid eighties when Emmett finally gave into the maniac obsession and watched his first Star Wars movie. As soon as he saw it, it suddenly was super important that the entire family witness this phenomenon.

We all crowded in the living room, lounging on various bits of furniture. I was curled into Jasper's side in a huge chair. Carlisle and Esme were laying on the couch, while Edward sat on the floor, clearly not sharing in Emmett's enthusiasm. Rosalie sat on the other couch, beckoning Emmett to come sit with her. He shoved the movie in, hit the lights and bounded over to her.

I laughed softly. Emmett's excitement was infectious, I must admit. Jasper was grinning, too. Emmett's emotions always amused him.

We endured the first two movies, and I must admit, they weren't as bad as I thought. It wasn't horrible, but I didn't really think it justified the bouncing glee Emmett was experiencing. Normally overenthusiastic happiness was my domain, but he was really giving me a run for my money.

Close to the end of the third movie, Return of the Jedi, the teddy bears came in.

"What the hell is that?" Rosalie asked.

"Ewoks!" Emmett said jovially.

"Teddy bears?" Carlisle asked slowly. Edward grinned.

"The evil empire spanning an entire galaxy is getting taken down…by teddy bears?" he asked. Rosalie, Esme and I laughed. Jasper looked at the Ewoks with mock concentration.

"Good tactics, making strong use of the weapons available to them. The logs are very clever. Very good overall," he said, pretending to be serious, then grinning. The family laughed loudly. It wasn't often that they were on the receiving end of Jasper's sense of humor and it always surprised them a little. I kissed his temple and we went back to watching the teddy bears beat up the soldiers.

We booed loudly as the Emperor started verbally abusing poor Luke

"Good!" the gross looking Emperor man said. "I can feel you anger!"

All eyes in the room whipped towards Jasper. And we all exploded laughing.

"Hahaha! OH god!" Emmett burst out, pounding his fist into the ground. Esme and Rosalie giggled and Carlisle and Edward joined Emmett in the gut-bursting hysterics.

"He's you!" Emmett choked out, and I swear if we had working tear ducts, Emmett would have soaked the carpet. "FEEL MY ANGERRRR!"

I buried my face in Jasper's shirt, trying to soften the giggles. I glanced up at his face. Big mistake. His grin sent me into another round of hysterical laugher.

"Emperor Jasper!" I giggled out, covering my eyes with my hands.

I stood putting my hands on my hips in an official manner. "I dub thee, Lord Emperor Jasper of the Sith!"

And we all died laughing again. Even Esme and Carlisle were victims to the heaving laughter. Stoic Rosalie even was incapacitated. I sank to the ground, shaking so hard I couldn't stand. I looked up to see Jasper jump onto the couch, a serious look on his face, but it couldn't mask the amusement in his eyes.

"I, Emperor Jasper the Empath, declare war on the Jedi scum of the universe!" he announced. He pointed at Emmett and Edward, still literally rolling on the ground with hysterical roars of laughter. "Starting with you!"

Jasper launched himself at Emmett, starting brotherly battle with him.

"The Sith shall destroy you!" he proclaimed.

"Jedi will prevail!" Emmett yelled from a headlock.

"Outside boys!" Esme managed to choke out between fits of giggles. The three boys ran outside, declaring science fiction fueled war on each other. Rosalie came to stand next to me, still laughing lightly.

"It's good to see Jasper so…free," Esme commented. I nodded, smiling.

"He's still so unsure of himself sometimes, silly boy," I muttered.

"We don't get to see this side of him often," Carlisle said, resting his hand on his wife's shoulder. "But we always love it when we do." I grinned up at him.

"Me, too," I said.

I threw open the sliding door and yelled out.

"Make way for Mrs. Evil Emperor!"

**A/N Thank you reviewers! Booklover2244, Stupidlamb2154 and Realynn8.**


	20. The Proposal

**A/N I've been trying to write this one for awhile but it just hasn't been coming, but I had an inspiration burst, so here we go. I'm beta reading now, let me know if anyone is interested.**

Jasper and Alice had never been as ornate of a couple as others. Sure, Alice loved the ornate things in life, considering she has spent a lot of time with nothing, but Jasper and Alice as a mated pair weren't into the ornate. They weren't as showy as Emmett and Rosalie and they weren't as overdramatic about everything as Edward and Bella. This, of course, didn't mean that they loved each other any less than the other Cullen couples. Their love was deeper, more intense and spiritual.

That being said, Alice of course went all out for their wedding. Not all out in the gaudy, overwhelming and vaguely disturbing way that she tended to do for others, but a manageable, easy version of 'all out'.

Alice had known, of course, that Jasper was going to propose. It would have been useless and just plain stupid to try to hide it from her, so he didn't bother. She saw every step of his thought process and every decision he made about just how to ask her.

She politely pretended not to have any idea what was going on, but for the month after Jasper decided to make Alice officially his, Edward nearly ran out of the room whenever Alice walked in with her excitement and planning. Edward mind-reading overload.

Jasper brought Alice up to the cabin they had built in the Canadian Rockies before they joined the Cullens. They went there when they needed time alone, or whenever something intensely personal was going on between them. None of the other Cullens had even seen the inside of it. It was something that purely belonged the Jasper and Alice. Jasper thought it was nicely fitting then to start something new that involved just the two of them.

Alice and Jasper hunted the first day, spent some quality time alone in their lovely bedroom the second day, and on the third…they climbed trees. Alice and Jasper had both always been fascinated by the stars. They both could easily see every star in the night sky from the ground, but preferred to get a closer look. They'd discovered years ago that by climbing to the top of the tallest tree on their mountain, they could get exactly the view they wanted.

Jasper was a little frustrated. He'd wanted it to be a romantic, perfect proposal under the stars. But…it was cloudy. He knew he had to do it tonight though. He could feel Alice's excitement and was vaguely worried that if he left it off for the 'perfect night', she might just spontaneously combust.

"This was supposed to be romantic as hell," Jasper grumbled. He and Alice were sitting on the top two branched of the tallest Evergreen within a twenty mile radius, facing each other from only a few inches away. Alice smiled.

"It is, Jazz," she assured him. He glanced at the gray sky, then back at her.

"Yes, this is just beautiful," he laughed. His face sobered, staring at her. "You are beautiful, love."

"You, too," Alice said, smiling brightly. Jasper just chuckled. He held a hand out in front of him, palm up. Inside of a silver, intricate ring with a bright green emerald to one side, surrounded by a circular cluster of diamonds, looking like a little galaxy on a ring.

"So, love," he asked her. "Are you going to spend eternity with me?" Alice stuck her hand out in front of her, using all her energy not to bounce up and down, probably breaking the tree branch. Jasper smiled, slipping the ring onto her small finger. "I take that as a yes?" he asked, nervously.

"Of course, yes!" she yipped, throwing herself from her branch to his, knocking them down ten feet until the landed on another branch. "How dare you be nervous about that?" she demanded.

"Well marriage is something I want, I just didn't know if you wanted it, since we already had eternity," he mumbled, playing with the ring on her fingers.

"You are mine, Jasper. You are mine from the second I was aware until the second I cease to exist. And I am yours. How could I not want you?" she asked. Jasper grinned, pulling her in for a kiss.

"One question though," Alice asked. "Why'd it take you so many years to ask me?"

"Well," Jasper said. "When we first met, we were searching for the Cullens and still truly getting to know each other in a sense. Once we were with the Cullens, we were starting to fit into their lifestyle. Now…we're family. We have them, they love us, and we are in a place where there is no crisis or time crunch. We are happy. And it's the perfect time to make you happier."

"You've thought about this a lot," Alice said, smiling.

"Of course," he mumbled back, bringing her lips to his again.

"Do I get to plan the wedding?" Alice asked.

"Do you really think I'd be foolish enough to try to stop you?" he laughed. Alice smiled.

"Smart man. I'm marrying you for a reason," she teased. Jasper grinned.

"I like hearing you say that," he said, moving his thumb over her soft cheek.

"I," Alice said, dropping her voice an octave, "am marrying you, Jasper Whitlock." Jasper's voice dropped to match hers.

"That's right," he said slowly. "I didn't even think about that."

"What?" Alice asked. "Oooh. I am going to be Alice Whitlock."

Jasper's smiled grew impossibly wider. He rolled the words around, as if tasting them. "Alice Whitlock…"

"I like it," she said, resting her hand on his where it still rested on her cheek.

"Are you sure? I know you've wanted to be a Cullen for as long as you can remember…" Jasper offered her an out.

"No," Alice said immediately, not even needing to think it over. "I'll never need to be anything more than Alice Whitlock. Even if we can't be married publicly, we will know. And that's all I need."

**Thank you reviewers! Realynn8, .., Amberjoe, Stupidlamb2154, caity, Booklover2244, and everyone else!**


	21. The Wedding

**A/N So iamnotupsetwithjasper requested this like, sheesh, twelve chapters ago, and I just finally got it to the point where I'm satisfied with it. There's a link in the author's note at the end of the wedding setting. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I'll be starting to update this about once a week, just fyi.**

Alice had gone overboard, of course. But then again, she figured, what situation better warranted attention to detail than her wedding to Jasper? She had enlisted Rosalie and Esme's help, insisting that no males see anything before the ceremony.

Alice had spent the better part of two weeks just trying to think of a place that would be perfect. She didn't want something cliché or overdone. She wanted it to be original and beautiful. She wanted something unusual and different. Just like her relationship with Jasper; beautiful, different, unusual and original.

At the same time, she wanted something comforting and familiar to Jasper, since so many new things were happening so quickly for him. New family, new lifestyle and, very soon, new wife.

She knew she couldn't avoid thinking of the wedding plans while Edward was around, so she settled for death threats in case he decided to clue in Jasper. When he just smirked, she'd narrowed her eyes.

"I'll smash your grand piano," she growled. Edward's confident smile flickered. "I mean it, Edward, don't push me!" Edward steered clear of the wedding topic from then on out. Except…

"No!" Alice yelled, eyes refocusing. Edward grimaced beside her while Jasper just looked at them, bewildered.

"Just an errant thought," Edward mumbled.

"Was NOT!" Alice countered. "You planned that, that's why I could see it!"

"In a millisecond! Only a consideration!"

"No," she growled.

"Ok."

"No!"

"Ok!"

"What?" Jasper finally asked.

"Edward," she said through gritted teeth, "wanted to bring you and Emmett to Las Vegas for a bachelor party."

"What?" Jasper asked, shock playing out on his face.

"Just an errant thought," Edward insisted.

"Excellent!" Emmett said, walking in with Rosalie.

"You planned it out, NOT just a thought!" Alice said, ignoring Emmett.

"I'm bored!" Edward said. "I was just thinking about how it would work. Maybe I got a little lost in the planning…"

"I hear they have huge desert rats in Vegas," Emmett said cheerfully. "We should be good if we have like, eighty each."

"No," Alice and Rosalie said firmly.

"Yes!" Emmett insisted.

"Absolutely not," Jasper said. "What, human strippers and booze? That's just bad planning. And not something we'd really enjoy."

Emmett huffed, put out, while Alice and Rosalie grinned in triumph.

"Plus," Alice said mischievously. "What I ordered from Frederick's of Hollywood arrived today. I'm giving Jasper his own, private-"

"All right!" Edward interrupted, trying to block out the thoughts from Alice. "Let's clear out guys, believe me, we don't want to be within a few miles radius of the house." Rosalie and Emmett made a face, then followed. Halfway to the door, Edward got a considering look on his face.

"That," Alice threw over her shoulder at the three fleeing vampires, "is acceptable."

"So," Jasper said, raising an eyebrow with a smile. "What's acceptable?"

"Bachelor hunting party," Alice said, leading him by the hand to their room. "But, we're having our own little…party."

Edward, Emmett and Rosalie met up with Carlisle and Esme, who were coming back from a hunting trip, promising them that no one should go near the house for a few hours.

Other than that, the family decided not to meddle with the wedding. No one wanted to incur the wrath of Alice.

When the right venue popped into Alice's head, she wasted absolutely no time in recruiting Esme to help her. There was a small, run down and abandoned town a hundred miles from where the Cullens were living. It was nestled back in the woods, over fifty miles from the rest of civilization. It was tiny and homey, only one street with a few houses, a store and a town hall.

There'd only been one road in and out of town, and the bridge leading in had collapsed over ten years ago. The government never bothered to fix the bridge, so the people had moved on. When she looked ahead, she couldn't see anyone coming to town for a very long time.

Alice ran across it one day when she and Rose were hunting. The once beautiful and pristine homes were now falling in shambles, the grass was dead and the paint on everything was faded. Alice thought it was fabulous.

"Here!" Alice bounded into the small town, dragging Esme with her. Esme looked straight up at the line overhead with pairs of shoes tied together and haphazardly thrown over it.

"Can we do it?" Alice asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Esme turned un a circle, taking quick notes in her head. She smiled at her adopted daughter.

"Oh, yes."

Esme and Alice roped off the area around the town, warning the family against trespassing. They'd invested in hundreds of dollars worth of paint and equipment, and hours of their time. The family tried to pry out the secret from them, but neither of them would budge, and Edward was wise enough not to give them away.

Alice and Esme threw themselves into fixing up the town, rebuilding the houses that were falling down, repainting and all over restoring the little town. Alice was sure to re-grow the grass too, after all, brown and crunchy just isn't as nice as green and soft. They tore out the concrete street and replaced it with soft and lush grass, adding to the ethereal ambiance of the charming little town. She left the string of shoes marking the entrance to the town.

In front of the houses, Esme had put up posts with small lamps on top. Between the houses and over the street were strings of lights in a canopy. Those along with the lamps were the only source of light at night, adding to the ethereal glow of the small little town.

When the small town was bright and shining once more, Alice declared them done, and went on to the dressing preparations. Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Carlisle patiently sat through Alice's many fittings in order to get their tuxes exactly the right fit. Rosalie and Esme were a bit more excited for the flowing, ocean green-blue silk dresses Alice had made for them. The dresses matched the green-blue ties she'd ordered for the men. Jasper loved the ocean color.

"Wow," Edward said as he, Carlisle, and Emmett were led to the town by Rosalie. They were brought into one of the fixed up houses on one side of the street, while Alice, Rosalie and Esme would get ready on the opposite side and down the street.

"This is amazing, even better than your thoughts," he commented.

"Alice outdid herself," Rosalie said with a smile. She twirled in her dress, appreciating Emmett's lingering stare. Edward rolled his eyes. "We start in ten minutes, do what you're supposed to," Rosalie said severely.

Exactly ten minutes later the sun had gone down and the street was ethereally lit with the elegant lamps and the canopy of stringed lights overheard. Carlisle was at his place outside the town hall, which was right at the end of the grass covered street, so the street was the aisle Alice would walk down leading to Jasper.

Edward as sitting at a small piano, slightly to the side, while Jasper stood with Emmett at his side next to Carlisle. Edward started playing. Not the typical slow wedding march, no, but a slightly faster, happier tune. It was upbeat, joyous and reminded Jasper instantly of Alice.

Rosalie walked out of a house near the end of the grassy walkway, her dress billowing in the slight wind. She walked delicately down to the town hall, and perched on the opposite side of Emmett and Jasper, winking at her husband. Esme came down next, smoothly taking her place next to Rosalie. Edward's playing slowed down only slightly to a more delicate tune, but still lively. The unnecessary breaths caught in the Cullens' collective throats as Alice came out.

She wore a long white dress with an intricate lace bodice. The skirt flowed elegantly around her in a modernized version of an older style. She was breathtakingly classic and modernly gorgeous at the same time. Jasper had never been able to take his eyes off of her, but now he felt the connection to her, the line of electricity between them and he knew he wouldn't be able to tear his gaze from her again.

Alice smiled as she danced down the grass to the front of the town hall, across from Jasper. The soft lights above cast an exquisite soft glow on both of them. Jasper stared in simple wonder at his glowing pixie in front of him. It took him a few seconds to realize Carlisle had just said it was time for the vows.

"Darlin'," he started. He smiled in reaction to her grin. She loved it when he turned on the southern charm. "Shopping, baseball, aliens, ball and chain, probably the first time someone can claim those as things reminding them happily of the woman they love. I love your shopping enthusiasm, I love the joy you brought me in bringing me to baseball, and I love your belief in the strange. Because if you can believe in the aliens, I know you can believe in me."

Alice's eyes glassed over slightly at the memories hitting her.

"Ball and chain is traditionally a phrase used in anger, or resentment, but men like that don't understand. You hold me to the ground, you help me keep a hold of who I am. You saved me. Without you, I am nothing. I will be by your side in all things, always." He slipped a slim silver band onto her finger to accompany the silver galaxy-like ring he already had given her. "I love you."

"Jasper," Alice whispered his name. "You are the reason I am not a monster. I saw your face, and you have been my life, my whole life. I have known nothing but you for as long as I can remember. You are my life. You are strong for me, and I will be strong for you. Whatever you need, whenever you need it." She slipped the thick silver band onto his ring finger. "I love you."

Carlisle barely got the rest of the words out before Jasper crashed his lips to Alice's. Their family laughed and clapped loudly. What none of the others knew was that they had had their rings engraved. Written on the inside of Jasper's ring, almost too miniscule to see, was _Alice_. On the inside of Alice's, as miniscule, was _Jasper_.

On the opposite side of the names on each ring, was the same strange string of numbers. In the next few decades, if someone ever managed to get a hold of the rings, and could actually see the inscribed numbers, and somehow thought to put it in an online map finder, they would see that the numbers made an address. They would see that the address was in Pennsylvania, on the outskirts of Philadelphia. The address was now part of a low income housing project. But decades earlier, it had been a simple, classy, family owned diner.

**A/N This is a link to where they got married. Yes, it is the town of Spectre from the movie Big Fish. If you actually haven't seen that movie, you should go watch it, right now. Also some dressed. Just remove the spaces when you type it in. **

**Here is the before Alice and Esme fixed the town: http : / / i25 . tinypic . com / 2zz839e . jpg**

**Here is the after: http : / / i31 . tinypic . com / 1smp2p . jpg**

**Another after: http : / / i27 . tinypic . com / 2ilo5z7 . jpg**

**Esme and Rosalie's dresses (only greener): h t t p : / / sweettradestock . deviantart . com / art / Silk - Dress - Stock1 - 124629230**

**Alice's dress: http : / / i32 . tinypic . com / eu4tnm . Jpg**

**Thank you reviewers, Booklover2244, Stupidlamb2154, Realynn8 and Amberjoe!**


	22. Puppy

**A/N I'm sorry it's been so long, reality just took over and Spartan-kicked me in the face. Here you go!**

"Alice," Jasper said, pleading. "You know it's a bad idea."

"It is not!" Alice countered.

"Alice…we are a household of _vampires._"

"I'm aware of that!" Alice said.

"Then you have to see why this is ridiculous," Jasper said.

"No, I don't," Alice said stubbornly. "We control ourselves just fine around humans."

"But we _eat_ animals!"

"What's this about?" Esme asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Esme, I'm getting a dog!" Alice announced happily.

"You, uhm…what?" Esme sputtered.

"I'm getting a dog. Well, a puppy actually," Alice said, smiling.

"Alice, is that…a good idea?" Esme asked. Alice frowned, turning on Jasper.

"How'd you convince her already, she's only been here for thirty seconds!" Alice asked.

"Alice," Jasper said. "Really, you know we can't get a dog."

"But I want one! They're fluffy!"

"Alice, we eat things that are fluffy. Imagine how mad you'd be if you came home and Emmett had accidentally eaten your Pekinese."

"Oh," Alice said, frowning. She thought for a few minutes before, "Damn it. You're right." Esme smiled.

"I'm sorry dear. We can go pet puppies somewhere if you'd like."

"No, because then I'll just want to take one home," Alice said. Esme nodded, patted Alice on the back and left the room. Alice sank into Jasper's arms, frowning.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

"Over a dog?" Alice asked. She felt Jasper nod against her head. She laughed. "No, Jasper, I'm not mad at you."

"Mmm," he answered. "I love you, dog or no."

"And I love you, you pet hating fiend."

"I don't hate pets!"

"Uh huh, sure," Alice said vaguely. Jasper licked the back of her neck and Alice leaped off of his lap.

"Jasper!" she shrieked. "Gross!"

"Oh please," Jasper said winking. "Like that's the worse you've had of me." Alice gave a maniacal grin. She jerked her head toward their room, ignoring Edward's gagging sounds from the piano.

"Let's go upstairs and do some worse," Alice said, waggling her eyebrows.

**I'm not really happy with this chapter, but this is all I can really get inspired for Alice and Jasper right now. I love them, but I'm having issues writing them right now. Any requests/suggestions?**

**Thank you reviewers, TheRugMaster, Realynn8, Stupidlamb2154, twilighterlostinNCIS, bassclrntchick19, and Jessie07!**


End file.
